Uma Cinderella e dois Romeus
by SomeoneYouDon'tNeedToKnow
Summary: Baseada na musica 'Romeo and Cinderella'.Tem como protagonistas 3 OC's, mas os vocaloids oficiais podem vir a aparecer.Angie é a princesa de um reino distante e está noiva de um principe, mas vai para uma escola publica.O que será que lhe vai acontecer?
1. Chapter 1: O Primeiro Romeu

Era um dia fresco de Outono, as crianças brincavam alegremente nas ruas ainda com as roupas de verão, sem ouvirem os conselhos das suas mães para se agasalharem. Mas havia um sitio, onde as coisas não eram tão alegres…Era na mansão da família Mizuki uma família riquíssima e da realeza do país de Murasakiiro.

-PAI MAS PORQUE NÃO?- Gritou a herdeira da família, Angie Mizuki.

-JÁ TE DISSE QUE NÃO VAIS PARA AQUELA ESCOLA PUBLICA!- exclamou o pai dela, Allen Mizuki.

-Mas o que se passa aqui? Porque estão os dois a gritar?-perguntou a mãe da Angie, a Angel Mizuki.

-A nossa adorada filha meteu naquela cabecinha que quer ir estudar para uma escola publica!- contou o pai dela indignado.

-Mas e o teu casamento?- perguntou a mãe preocupada.

-Mãe, ainda faltam montes de tempo para o casamento…Eu quero experimentar viver como as pessoas normais durante algum tempo, só isso…-explicou a Angie calmamente.

-Bem então acho umaboa ideia, para seres uma boa governante, tens que saber como o teu país vive…-disse a Mãe.- Vou já falar com o Ambrósio, para ele te ir matricular na escola.

-Bem vou para o meu quarto! Adeus pai!- disse a Angie indo aos pulinhos para o seu quarto.

Quando chegou lá ela ligou o seu computador e foi ao seu email, tinha uma mensagem da sua melhor amiga Kiki, depois de a ler e de responder, a Angie deitou-se na sua GRANDE cama de casal a olhar para o tecto enquanto pensava.

-FINALMENTE! Arranjei mais uma desculpa para cá não estar quando o Dig vier cá visitar-nos!- pensou ela alegremente.

De repente o seu telemóvel tocou e ela atendeu sendo cumprimentada por uma muito hiperactiva e excitada Kiki.

-NÃO ACREDITO QUE VAIS PARA UMA ESCOLA PUBLICA!- exclamou a Kiki.

-SIM! EU TAMBÉM NÃO! É TÃO FIXE!- exclamou a Angie histérica.

-Não não é! Vou sentir a tua falta! E lá sabe-se lá se não me trocas por outra miúda…-disse a Kiki fingindo chorar.

-Claro que não! Tu é que és e sempre serás a minha gémea!- exclamou a Angie- Bem, Kiki-chan agora tenho que ir, vou experimentar o uniforme da escola! Bye Bye, Kissu!

-Bye Bye! Adoro-te mana…!- disse a Kiki antes de a Angie desligar o telefone.

-Wow, o uniforme é tão giro! E fica-me bem!- pensou a Angie depois de vestir o uniforme da sua nova escola.- Mal posso esperar por usá-lo.

De repente alguém apareceu por trás, abraçou-a e pousou a cabeça sobre o ombro dela, dizendo:

-É difícil de acreditar, mas até que isso te fica bem, pena que não tenhas curvas nenhumas.

-O QUE É QUE RAIOS ESTÁS AQUI A FAZER SEU IDIOTA?- exclamou a Angie pegando na coisa que tinha mais perto dela, que por acaso era um taco de basebol e começou a bater ao rapaz.

-AU! AU! PORQUE RAIOS TENS QUE SER TÃO AGRESSIVA?- queixou-se ele.

-PORQUE TU NEM DEVIAS ESTAR NO MEU QUARTO!- Gritou-lhe ela.

-OH! AGORA NÃO POSSO ENTRAR NO QUARTO DA MINHA NOIVA?- ele exclamou irritado.

-NÃO! Agora desaparece-me daqui!- gritou a Angie empurrando-o para fora do quarto.


	2. Chapter 2: Idiota

Poucas horas tinham passado desde aquela discussão entre os dois noivos. Mas já eram horas suficientes para ter passado da tarde para a noite.

Era hora de jantar, e na mansão preparava-se um banquete, pois havia convidados, o príncipe Dig Yamine, o noivo da princesa, e a familia tinham vindo cá jantar, o que causava desconforto na Angie. Ela não o suportava…bem no fundo ela até o poderia considerar um amigo, mas ele irritava-a profundamente, e ela não se confirmava com ter que se casar com ele.

- Uau adoro o teu vestido!- comentou a irmã mais nova do príncipe, Lily Yamine.

-O-Obrigado…-agradeceu a Angie com um sorriso forçado, pois a Lily as vezes conseguia ser um bocado irritante e hiperativa…

-Senhores e Senhoras, o jantar está servido- anunciou o mordomo de nome Ambrósio.

-Sim, nós já vamos Ambrósio, obrigado por nos avisares.- respondeu a mãe da Angie.

E então pouco tempo depois todos se dirigiram para a mesa de jantar, a comida em cima desta tinha um aspecto delicioso, era tal e qual aquelas que muitas vezes vemos na televisão e que nos dão vontade de come-las.

Mal se sentaram, todos começaram a comer e a falar alegremente, menos a Angie, ela não ligava muito a este tipo de jantares ou festas.

-Oh meu bom homem, eu tenho de vos dar as novidades!-disse o pai da Angel para o pai do Dig e da Lily.

-E quais são?-perguntou o outro homem bem disposto.

-Ali a minha Angie meteu na cabeça que quer ir acabar o secundário para uma escola publica!- exclamou o pai dela antes de dar um riso sarcástico.- Eu vou cumprir com a vontade dela, afinal ela ainda vai cumprir os seus deveres como princesa!

-Mas isso é ridículo! Já imaginou o que lhe pode acontecer no meio daquelas crianças pobresinhas? Montes deles devem ser uns drogadinhos que fazem tudo por um bocadinho de droga!- exclamou o pai da Lily antes de se rir sarcasticamente.

-Mas, ali a Angie é responsável, tenho a certeza que ela não vai se meter com gente de baixa sociedade. Segundo o que ela disse vai só ver as diferenças entre as vidas deles e as nossas, um esquema qualquer para depois saber tomar as decisões certas quando for governar o nosso pais!-contou o pai dela- Mas é claro que não é por isto que ela vai desistir de se casar com ali o nosso Dig.

-Ah! Sei como se sente, eles fazem um par lindo, e amam-se tanto, além disso vão dar descendentes muito lindos!- disse o pai do Dig rindo-se.

-PAI! SERÁ QUE SE PODIAM CALAR COM ESSE ASSUNTO?- gritou a Angie levantando-se da mesa.

-Mas o que se passa querida?-perguntou o pai dela espantado com a reação dela.

-TU SABES MUITO BEM QUE EU SÓ ME VOU CASAR COM ELE PORQUE VOCÊS ASSIM DECIDIRAM!- exclamou ela apontando para o rapaz no lugar a sua frente antes de voltar a correr para o seu quarto.

Ela estava farta de ter que aturar aquelas conversas a seu respeito, quando na realidade aquilo era tudo falso. Ela não amava o Dig, nem se queria casar com ele….Ela só queria ter uma vida normal e poder escolher com quem se casar.

-Mas as coisas vão mudar…á pois vão….Quando as aulas começarem vou poder manter-me mais afastada dele…-pensou a Angie já mais calma, quando de repente alguém bateu a porta- ENTRE!

-Querida o que foi aquilo ao jantar?-perguntou a mãe preocupada.

-Oh, nada! Só não gosto que andem a dizer mentiras sobre mim…-respondeu ela.

-Hmm, está bem, mas se precisares de alguma coisa chama-me…-respondeu a mãe saindo do quarto.

-Está bem…ESPERA.- disse ela mãe ainda se encontrava a entrada do quarto.

-Hm? O que foi?-perguntou a mãe curiosa.

-Mãe…Achas que vou ser bem aceitada na minha escola?-perguntou a Angie nervosa.

-Claro que vais querida!- respondeu a mãe dando-lhe um beijo na testa.- mas olha não achas que está na altura de ires tomar um banho?

-Sim…Eu já lá vou…-disse a Angie levantando-se da cama e indo para a casa de banho do seu quarto.

Enquanto ela tomava banho a mãe dela foi-se embora…mas outra pessoa entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama dela a olhar para uma fotografia antiga, da Angie e do Dig quando eram crianças abraçados.

-Se ao menos as coisas pudessem ser como antes…-murmurou a pessoa, que se revelou ser o dig, suspirando- Ela agora odeia-me…

-DIG? MAS O QUE RAIOS ESTAS AQUI SAI DAQUI JÁ!- Gritou a Angie vindo do chuveiro só de toalha.

-Oh Oh…-foi a única coisa que ele teve tempo de dizer antes de ela lhe começar a bater com o taco de basebol até que ele saísse do quarto.

-Idiota…-murmurou ela ainda chateada.

-Au! Isto doeu…-ele pensou ainda segurando na cabeça do tanto que ela lhe tinha acertado- Geez…ela podia ser menos agressiva…


	3. Chapter 3: 1º Dia de Aulas

Depois daquela discussão a Angie foi deitar-se, mas não foi dormir sem antes ir falar um bocado com as suas amigas. Ela entrou no skype e viu que tinha um pedido de amizade de alguém chamado ''Mizu-Mizu Uchiha''.

Ela aceitou-o e poucos minutos depois estavam todas numa chamada.

-Então quem é a Mizu-Mizu Uchiha?- perguntou a Angie casualmente.

-Ainda não te deste conta?-perguntou a Kiki rindo.

-É a Maggy.- disse a Mishi calmamente.

-Oh…-disse a Angie baixinho.

-Mas adiante como achas que vai ser a nova escola?-perguntou a Kiki.

-Acho que vai ser boa….não vou ter tanta gente a fazer tudo o que quero ou a seguir-me…-disse a Angie com um suspiro- Só espero integrar-me bem lá.

-E que nome falso vais usar?- perguntou a Maggy.

-Angie Kurone.- respondeu a Angie- acho melhor manter o meu primeiro nome porque assim já sei que sou eu quando me chamarem e não corro o risco de me enganar…

-Boa ideia…-disse a Mishi- Fogo, tens tanta sorte de os teus pais te deixarem ir para uma escola pública.

-Pois, mas ainda tenho que me casar com o outro idiota.-disse a Angie num tom irritado.

-Wow acalma-te, é só um casamento, não é o fim do mundo.-disse a Kiki.

-Quando for adulta vou deixar os meus filhos casarem-se com quem quiserem.-disse a Angie.

-Mas isso não significa que tu e o- - disse a Mishi sendo interrompida pela Angie.

-Nem te atrevas a dizer…-disse a Angie num tom irritado- Bem pessoal amanhã tenho aulas por isso, BYE BYE!

-Bye!-disseram as outras raparigas.

Ela pousou o computador e foi dormir. No dia seguinte levantou-se as 9 da manhã, porque tinha aulas ás 10:05, e fez o que viria a tornar-se na sua rotina diária (tomr um duche, vestir-se, pentiar-se, tomar o pequeno almoço e lavar os dentes).

Ela foi até à entrada da mansão onde se encontrou com o Ambrósio que lhe disse:

-Menina, o motorista está a sua espera no carro.

-Mas isso não vai dar muito nas vistas?-perguntou ela surpreendida.

-Ele vai deixa-la um pouco antes de chegar a escola.- explicou o mordomo.

-Oh está bem.- concordou a Angie.

A Angie saiu da mansão e andou pelo enorme jardim, até chegar aos grandes portões da mansão, passou por eles e encontrou lá o eu motorista a espera no caro carro da família dela.

Ela foi o caminho todo da viagem a olhar pela janela do seu lugar, a rua por onde estavam estava deserta mas era compreensível já que ainda era cedo para a maior parte das pessoas se levantar.

Mas isso não atrapalhou a vista dela da janela, de facto assim ela poderia admirar melhor as paisagens nunca vistas antes por ela.

Em alguns minutos estavam no sitio onde ela deveria abandonar o carro e fazer o resto do caminho para casa a pé, a Angie pegou na mochila, que continha os livros necessários para aquele dia e dirigiu-se para a escola. Depois de mais ou menos 5 minutos a andar começou a ouvir-se o som de rodas de um skate ou de uns patins a aproximarem-se.

E a única coisa que se ouviu foi alguém gritar ''CUIDADO'' e depois um estrondo.

-Au…-disse um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azuis como o céu segurando na sua cabeça.

-Não devias andar de skate a essa velocidade…- disse a Angie segurando também na sua cabeça.

-Hey! Eu avisei para teres cuidado.- disse ela um pouco irritado.

-Pois, mas não me disseste para me desviar, e além disso já era tarde de mais quando disses cuidado.-disse a Angie calmamente agarrando os seus livros do chão.- Bem agora tenho que ir para a escola, Adeus.

O misterioso rapaz apenas riu para ele mesmo, pois apercebeu-se de que o uniforme que ela tinha vestido era na verdade, o uniforme feminino da sua escola.

Mas voltando à nossa "protagonista", a Angie alcançou a escola poucos minutos depois, ela ficou surpreendida com o tamanho daquela escola, mas enfim, aquela escolha ainda não era tão grande quanto a sua mansão.

Ela entrou pela escola, sentindo-se um pouco incomodada por estar rodeada de alunos desconhecidos, e alguns deles pareciam não tirar a vista de cima dela.

A Angie dirigiu-se para a sala de aula, sabendo que ninguém estaria por lá, pois ainda faltava um pouco para tocar.

Espantosamente, a professora já estava lá a arrumar umas coisas, e quando a viu deu-lhe um sorrido caloroso.

-Olá, deves ser a nova aluna, Angie Kurone. Certo?-perguntou a professora continuando com o mesmo sorriso.

Esta professora parecia ser uma boa simpática e bastante simpática também.

-Sim sou eu…-afirmou a Angie calmamente.

-O que estás a achar da escola?-perguntou a professora continuando a arrumar algumas coisas na sala.

-Ainda não tive tempo de ver muito, mas até agora gostei do edifício- respondeu a Angie.

-Mas não é tão grande quanto a tua casa hã?-disse a professora.

-Como sabe isso?-perguntou a Angie surpreendida.

-Fica descansada, o teu mordomo só me contou a mim acerca da verdade sobre ti. Não te preocupes que mais ninguém vai saber.

-Está bem…-disse a Angie ainda um pouco surpreendida.

-Bem já deve estar quase a t- - disse a professora sendo interrompida pelo toque da campainha.

Em poucos minutos a sala encheu-se de caras desconhecidas e novas à nova aluna. A professora apresentou-a a turma, e muitos dos rapazes não tiravam os olhos dela, a maior arte dos que não prestou atenção já tinham namorada, e as raparigas também não tinham interesse.

-Kurone-san podes sentar-te atrás da Rin Kagamine.- disse a professora apontando para uma rapariga de cabelos loiros curtos e olhos azuis brilhantes.

-Está bem.- concordou a Angie caminhando para o seu lugar.

-Olá sou a Rin!- disse tal rapariga virando-se para trás.

-Eu sou a Angie, prazer em conhecer-te.- Respondeu a Angie sorrindo-lhe

-E eu a Miku!- disse a miúda no lugar ao lado, que tinha uns cabelos verde água e olhos da mesma cor.

-Prazer em conhecer-te a ti também!-respondeu a Angie sorrindo-lhe também.

-Aquele ali é o meu irmão- disse a Rin apontando para um rapaz com cabelo loiro, do mesmo tom que o dela, num pequeno rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis esverdeados, numa mesa do outro lado da sala rodeado de raparigas.

-E aquele é o meu.- disse a Miku apontando para um rapaz que tinha o cabelo e os olhos da mesma cor do dela e estava concentrado a ler um livro.

A Angie apenas sorriu sentindo-se a integrar-se no meio deles e também porque a rin e o irmão lembravam-lhe da sua amiga Kiki e do seu irmão.

-Meninas pouco barulho.- disse a professora que começava agora a escrever no quadro.

-Está bem, desculpe professora…-disseram as 3 em uníssono.

No fim da aula, enquanto alguns se preparavam para sair, a professora chamou o irmão da Miku e a Angie ao pé dela, ambos se levantaram exitantes.

-Mikuo queria pedir-te que mostrasses a escola a Angie.-disse a professora calmamente.

-Porquê eu?-perguntou ele espantado.

-Porque és dos poucos alunos em quem eu tenho confiança.-disse a professora sem exitar.

-OK, está bem.- disse o Mikuo suspirando.

-Vá agora podem ir.- disse a professora começando a arrumar as suas próprias coisas.

-Ok- disseram ambos pegando nas suas mochilas e saindo da sala de aula.

-Vejo que estamos na mesma turma.- disse-lhe uma voz conhecida quando ela saia da sala.

Ela olhou para o lado pra encontrar nada mais nada menos do que o rapaz daquela manhã.

-Creio que não nos apresenta-mos bem esta manhã, eu sou o Dru.- disse ele- Bem agora vou para a cantina, se fosse a ti não demorava muito, ou depois ficas sem lugar.

-S-Sim!- disse ela, não percebendo o porquê de gaguejar.

Ela seguiu até à cantina, onde muitos dos alunos comiam a mistela preparada pelos cozinheiros e outros traziam almoço de casa.

-Angie! Aqui!-exclamou a voz aguda e familiar da Rin chamando-a para a mesa dela e das suas amigas.

-Bem vejo-te depois.- disse o Dru dirigindo-se para outra mesa.

-WOW tu falas-te com o Dru?- exclamou a Miku baixinho.

-Sim, porquê?-perguntou a Angie surpreendida com a reacção dela.

-Ele é um dos rapazes mais populares e giros da escola! Além disso quem é que não gosta de um skater?-disse a Miku num tom super nervoso e excitado.

-Eu não o acho nada de especial, pelo que vi há rapazes mais giros…-disse a Angie calmamente.

-Tipo o Len, o meu irmão?-perguntou a Rin.

-Huh? Claro que não, ele também não é lá muito especial.-disse a Angie comendo um pouco do almoço que tinha trazido de casa.

-Hmmm…então que rapazes achas giros? É que normalmente as raparigas que não gostam do Dru, gostam do Len…-perguntou a Miku.

-Queres mesmo saber?-perguntou a Angie.

-Sim!-disseram as duas excitadas.

-Oh espera, ainda não te apresentamos à Meiko…-disse a Rin batendo com a mão na testa.

-Olá eu sou a Meiko.- disse uma rapariga um pouco mais velha que elas, que tinha um cabelo castanho um pouco mais curto que o da Rin e um corpo bem definido e atraente.

-Olá, eu sou a Angie, é um prazer conhecer-te!- disse a Angie excitadamente.

-Mas continuando diz lá…-pediu a Miku curiosa.

-Rapazes tipo o Mikuo…ou o Rinto Kagamine.- respondeu a Angie continuando a comer o seu almoço.

-O meu irmão?-exclamou a Miku baixinho.

-O meu primo?-exclamou a Rin ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso tem algum mal?-perguntou a Angie.

-Não mesmo…-disseram ambas- só ficamos surpreendidas, normalmente elas não gostam de nenhum deles.

-Também não é que eu tenha liberdade para escolher o meu próprio noivo-murmurou ela.

-Hm? Disseste alguma coisa?-perguntou a Miku.

-Não nada.- disse a Angie coçando a parte de trás da cabeça antes de voltar a comer o seu almoço calmamente.

Passado algum tempo tocou e todos os alunos voltaram para as suas salas de aula. Agora a turma da Angie, da Rin, da Miku, do Mikuo e do Len, tinha aula de música, por isso tiveram de ir para uma sala diferente.

-Olá, eu sou a vossa nova professora de música, dado que a vossa professora de ano passado reformou-se. Chamo-me Prima.- disse uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos esverdeados.- Bem gostaria que cada um de vós viesse cá a frente do quadro, se apresenta-se e cantasse uma música, quero saber como são as vossas vozes.

-OK.- concordou a turma em uníssono.

-Vamos começar pelas meninas lá atrás.- disse a professora.- Tu aí, és a miúda nova certa?

-Sim…-afirmou a Angie nervosa.

-Então és a primeira.- disse a professora.

A Angie levantou-se do seu lugar sentindo-se muito nervosa, quando chegou a frente do quadro disse:

-O-Olá, chamo-me Angie Kurone.- disse a Angie- E vou cantar uma música chamada ''Coward Montblanc''

Ela cantou com toda a força que tinha, mesmo estando muito nervosa. Quando acabou ouviu aplausos e assobios.

-Muito bem, Kurone, podes sentar-te.- disse a professora escrevendo algo num papel.- Próximo.

A Miku levantou-se cheia de confiança, apresentou-se e cantou uma música chamada ''Romeo and Cinderella'', conseguiu vários aplausos também.

A próxima a levantar-se foi uma rapariga muito bonita de cabelos cor de oiro e olhos verdes como a relva fresca dos prados. Ela apresentou-se como Lime Ayane, ela cantou uma música bastante engraçada chamada Po Pi Po. E igualmente recebeu um grande número de aplausos.

De seguida levantou-se uma rapariga de cabelos loiros atados num único rabo-de-cavalo de lado da cabeça e olhos da mesma cor, que se apresentou como, que se apresentou como Neru Akita. Ela cantou uma música chamada ''God Knows'' e recebeu também muitos aplausos e assobios.

A seguir foi um rapaz de cabelos brancos como a neve e um olho azul e outro verde. Ele parecia muito feminino, mas o Len também não era muito mais macho né? Ele disse que se chamava Piko Utatane e cantou uma música muito fofa chamada ''Piko's feelings''. Como todos recebeu muitos aplausos.

Depois quem se levantou foi o Len, ele dirigiu-se à Rin e agarrou-lhe na mão, levando-a até à frente do quadro. Juntos cantaram uma música chamada ''Remote Control''.

Depois foi um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, que se dizia chamar Dodo Kazene. Quando ele disse o nome dele, a Angie só pensava " Aquele nome lembra-me daquela ave rara que foi extinta…". Ele cantou uma música chamada Hirari Hirari e todos aplaudiram.

Depois foram vários alunos, um por um, mas não vamos estar a contar um por um…Continuando…no que parecia muito pouco tempo o resto das aulas passaram e todos se dirigiram para as suas casas.

Quando a Angie a sair do portões da escola, ouviu uma voz famíliar chamar por ela.

-Angie!- disse a Miku- queres boleia para casa? Os meus pais podem levar-te!

-Oh não obrigada…Eu fico bem! Não moro muito longe daqui!- disse a Angie enquanto coçava a parte de trás da cabeça nervosamente.

-Oh está bem, Adeus!-disse a Miku entrando para o carro dos pais.

A Angie suspirou de alívio e fez o seu caminho para o sítio onde o seu motorista estaria a esperá-la.

-Então Miss Mizuki, como foi o seu primeiro dia de aulas?-perguntou o motorista.

-Foi bom mas cansativo! Mas fiz muitos amigos.- disse a Angie alegremente.

-É bom vê-la assim, desde que o seu casamento se tornou mais próximo que não sorria assim como antigamente.- contou o Motorista suspirando.

-Sim eu sei! Mas acho que este ano vou ser muito feliz!-disse a Angie alegremente.

-Ainda bem, Miss.-disse o motorista.

O Resto da viagem foi silenciosa, e como de manhã a Angie olhava pela janela do carro.

Quando finalmente chegaram a casa, a Angie foi directa para o seu quarto e voltou a ligar o seu computador e entrou no skype.

-Então como foi o teu primeiro dia?-perguntou a Kiki alegremente.

-Foi optimo!- fiz alguns amigos! Uma delas lembra-me de ti Ahaha- disse a Angie rindo.

-A sério? Como se chama?- perguntou a Kiki empolgada.

-Chama-se Rin Kagamine, e ela tem um gémeo tal como tu tens, ele chama-se Len.- disse a Angie sem perder a alegria no seu tom de voz.

-E ele é giro?-perguntou a Kiki entusiasmada.

-Sim, pode-se dizer que sim, mas não é o meu tipo. Ele é um pouquinho parecido com o Shine, fisicamente. Mas parece-me ser um mulherengo! Está sempre rodeado de raparigas.- contou a Angie.

-Oh…mas viste mais rapazes giros?-perguntou a Kiki outra vez.

-Vi sim! Vi o primo da Rin, ele é muito parecido com ela, mas é muito hot! Vi também o irmão de uma das raparigas que conheci…Ah! Há lá um rapaz chamado Luki Megurine, mas ele é um dos populares…Também há o Drukz Kurayane, Dru para diminutivo, mas ele tal como o Len e o Luki é um dos populares.- contou a Angie- Mas não achei o Dru nada de especial, é mais um daqueles skaters estúpidos.

-Para ti é mais um Dig II? LOL.- disse a Kiki rindo.

-Hey! Não tem piada! Mas sim pode-se dizer que sim…-disse a Angie suspirando.

-Olha Angie, não anda na tua turma um rapaz chamado Dodo Kazene?-perguntou a Kiki curiosa.

-Oh sim! A ave rara!-disse a Angie.

-LOL também achei o mesmo quando o conheci.-disse a Kiki- Ele é meu primo e do Shine!

-Oh Cool!- disse a Angie.

-Miss Mizuki está na hora de jantar.- chamou uma das empregadas.

-Oh, eu já vou!- disse a Angie- Olha Kiki vou Jantar adeus!

-Vá que eu também tenho que ir, Adeus!-disse a Kiki.

Depois a Angie fechou o seu portátil e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela Desceu as escadas, e estava aliviada que hoje já não haviam "convidados indesejados".

O resto do dia correu normalmente, tendo ela no fim de jantar ido tomar banho e depois dormir.


End file.
